


Don't Stop

by littlepip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Morning After, Smut, There's no plot, There's some plot now but mostly it's still smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepip/pseuds/littlepip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes alcohol causes Chloe to make reckless decisions she regrets in the morning. Other times, it gives her just enough courage to finally do that thing she’s been dreaming about for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which I decide to experiment with writing smut for the first time and somehow end up with over 4k words of Beca and Chloe drunkenly getting it on for the first time.

Chloe’s pressed up against the wall before the door has even shut behind them. She watches, dazed, as Beca kicks a foot up to close it with a slam before pushing even closer into Chloe, mouth on her neck, guiding a firm trail up from Chloe’s shoulder to her ear with her tongue. And Chloe, barely able to form a coherent thought, reacts from instinct rather than choice. She pushes her hands frantically under Beca’s shirt to press into the skin of her back and run up her sides, all the way from the waistband of her jeans to the rough lace of her bra and back again. It pulls Beca even closer into her, so that she can feel the warmth of Beca’s body from her knees to her own heaving chest.

Chloe’s breath comes in gasps now, as Beca sucks and grazes her teeth over the point just under Chloe’s ear. Her hands, firm on Chloe’s hips and holding her in place, slip suddenly under her top. They resume the same position but now on bare skin, and Chloe feels the touch as though it’s burning her up, fizzling at her skin from the outside inwards.

She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or Beca’s touch that’s clouding her brain, making her feel almost dizzy with rough desire, with the pent up emotion of wanting to touch Beca, and have Beca touch her, and have that somehow be _actually happening_ , right here and now.

Beca pauses for a second, moving her mouth away from Chloe’s collarbone to look into her eyes, slight concern in her expression. Chloe knows she needs to make that concern go away, she needs Beca not to stop, not to _ever_ stop touching her like this. So she presses forward, pushing her lips to Beca’s, and Beca responds immediately. All Chloe can think is the chant running through her head. _Don’t stop, don’t stop, please don’t stop_ , as their tongues roughly slip over one another, the kiss desperate- messy and firm and breathless.

Chloe’s hands slide under Beca’s bra strap so that she can continue her path further up her back. On the next trip up, frustrated by the obstruction, she pulls at the strap frantically, unhooking the two sides on her second try. The first time her hands run unrestrained up the length of Beca’s spine, Chloe can feel Beca groan and shiver, feel how it makes her press forward again, though there’s scarcely room to be any closer to one another, pushing a thigh between Chloe’s legs.

 

She thinks, _this is it. This is it. I will never recover from this._

 

And it’s at that moment that the door slams open again, and Beca pulls her lips from Chloe’s, catching her breath in heaves as she twists to take in the figure in the doorway. Chloe’s hands are still up Beca’s top, somewhere near her shoulder blades, and she can feel from the warmth of her cheeks that she must look flushed and mad with desire.

“Holy shit.”

“Stacie, it’s...it’s not, don’t-” Beca’s words are incoherent, as though she’s struggling to re-engage her brain, body still firmly attached to Chloe’s as though unable to let go.

Stacie snorts, wobbles a little on her very high heels, before passing them and moving to make her way up the stairs.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” And she clatters away.

Beca pulls away slightly, staring into Chloe’s eyes with an unreadable expression, as though some kind of mad fog is lifting, taking them away from this fantasy world of _Beca and Chloe kissing_ , and in danger of suddenly dropping them unceremoniously back in the world of _Beca and Chloe, friends._

And no, no. Chloe can’t let that happen. She feels a surge of panic swirl up through her belly, reminding her briefly just how much she’s had to drink, when Beca moves to take another step away. Chloe holds her hands firm against Beca’s back, trying to keep her close.

 _Don’t stop, don’t stop._  “Don’t stop.” She doesn’t mean to sound as pleading as she does. She doesn’t mean to say anything at all. But the words are out there between them now, and Chloe can see the hesitance, the nervousness, play across Beca’s face when she hears them. Chloe’s sure she can still see the desire there too, though. The flush that’s running up her chest, peeking out from under the shirt collar, the pink of her lips and her cheeks. The way she doesn’t seem able to separate her gaze from Chloe’s eyes, barely even to blink.

“Please don’t stop,” Chloe whispers, finally removing her hands from Beca’s back to place them instead across her cheeks. “Don’t stop.”

And Beca’s shaking her head, bringing her own hands up to the nape of Chloe’s neck, her touch soft and hesitant. She shakes her head and Chloe doesn’t know if it means “Okay, I won’t stop” or “I have to stop,” until the moment Beca’s lips meet hers again.

The kiss this time is different, more controlled, more careful, but undoubtedly leading to the same place. Mouths insistently press together, moulding and twisting, and there’s just so much _touching_ and _feeling_ and _skin_ that Chloe barely manages to come to her senses long enough to pull her lips away for a moment.

“Upstairs.” She doesn’t give Beca a chance to hesitate, doesn’t dare. She simply grabs her hand and leads the way up the stairs until they’re safely ensconced inside Chloe’s single room. They stand there, a few feet apart for a moment, taking in each other.

Then the moment breaks, and hands are reaching forward, grasping at anything they can get, pulling and twisting at fabric, clamping onto skin. Chloe’s lips find the pulse on Beca’s neck, clasping round it firmly, swirling her tongue up and down and around, tasting the sweat on Beca’s skin from a night of drunkenly fuelled dancing. Beca moans softly, and the sound sends a zipping, humming to Chloe’s head. She feels almost crazed with it.

They break apart as Beca pulls Chloe’s top insistently over her head, immediately taking the chance to press her mouth again to Chloe’s collarbone, and Chloe throws her head back with a groan at the warm, wet feeling of Beca’s mouth on her skin.

She reaches out blindly for the buttons of Beca’s shirt, fumbles to undo as many as she can whilst her head twists to the side without conscious thought, and Beca moves her mouth up Chloe’s neck, licking and scraping her teeth. Chloe feels the sharp scrapes, Beca’s hot breath, her firm tongue and _oh my god_ , her mind is nothing but those feelings, those touches, amplified and expanded with every time they bounce around in her head. _Please don’t stop._

She finally frees the last button on Beca’s shirt, and immediately pushes it away over Beca’s shoulders. The action sends her bra straps falling loosely down her arms too, and Chloe takes her chance to push at these as well, until Beca lets go of her hold around Chloe’s ribcage to shake it completely free without even a pause.

Chloe would stare, but she’s too distracted by what Beca’s doing with her mouth, now moving along her jaw, marking an insistent path back to her lips. So instead she touches. Just simply places both her hands over Beca’s breasts and feels the way Beca arches into her, groaning at the exact moment her lips are hovering over Chloe’s, so that she feels the hot exhale, the sharp inhale. Beca’s breasts are softer than Chloe imagined, and the warm weight of them in her hands sends sharp jolts of excitement through her body. She kisses Beca as her thumbs run simultaneously over the hardness of Beca’s nipples, and she moves them aimlessly for a moment before pressing more firmly. Beca has to pull away from their kiss to gasp at the touch and Chloe’s body feels hot all over, burning up from these new sounds she’s causing.

 

 _I am making her feel that._ And she wants more of it, more sounds, more everything. _Don’t stop._

 

She begins to move forwards, with the aim of pressing Beca back into the door behind her but Beca resists, placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and instead pushing her in the opposite direction until the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. They break apart when Beca keeps putting pressure on Chloe’s arms until she folds backwards, sitting down on the side of the bed how she’s sat so many times before. But no, it’s never been like this before.

Sure, Chloe’s definitely sat here, looked up at Beca and thought how beautiful she is before, but never quite this intensely. Never in such a way that it sends heat shooting between her legs, and definitely never quite as unabashedly staring before. It was never _real_ before.

Never before has Chloe sat here looking up at Beca, topless and flushed, as she reaches back to undo her own bra without breaking eye contact. Never before has she had half-naked Beca pull her shoes off, and then her own, before climbing onto her lap. Never before have their naked chests pressed into one another, causing moans that are swallowed by Beca capturing Chloe’s lips in another frantic kiss.

And Chloe’s suddenly very glad to be sitting down, because the sensation of this much skin against skin, with the alcohol bubbling around her system, makes her knees feel like jelly. She has a sudden moment of clarity, where a part of her, the non-drunk, non- _desperately in love_ part is saying, _no this is too serious for this, it shouldn’t happen whilst we’re drunk_ , but the rest of her is pleading still. _Please don’t stop, I need you not to stop._

So she doesn’t stop, and Beca doesn’t stop either.

Instead, her hips buck up into Beca’s, desperate to find some kind of escape from the heat that’s overwhelming her body, and her fingernails claw lightly into Beca’s back as she grasps onto her tightly, pressing their bodies further into one another.

One of Beca’s hands slips between their bodies, fingers warm and soft as they make a route up Chloe’s ribcage before running gently over the curve of Chloe’s breast. Her fingers mark the path several times before Chloe’s own both grasp at Beca’s backside and Beca’s get suddenly bold in response, pulling and twisting at Chloe’s nipple so suddenly that the gasp that breaks free in response is rough, catching in the back of her throat. She throws her head back, body completely out of her control.

Beca once again latches onto her exposed neck, marking the place it joins her shoulder with a firm mouth and sharp teeth, and moving a second hand between them, onto Chloe’s other breast. The overwhelming fullness of the feelings Chloe’s experiencing makes her forget to breathe for a moment and her hands claw in desperation to Beca’s hair, holding her there so that she can never stop making her feel so good.

Beca’s body keeps rolling into Chloe’s, faster and faster, begging for any kind of friction and Chloe glides her hands back down to Beca’s backside to aid the motion. She tries to slip her hands beneath Beca’s jeans, desperate for more skin to touch, but can’t quite squeeze under the tight material.

Beca leans back and grabs blindly at one of Chloe’s wrists, chest heaving as she tries to catch up on breaths, and guides Chloe’s hand to her belt buckle.

The action makes Chloe’s heart fly up to her throat and she’s pretty sure that for a moment it stops beating altogether. _This is happening, this is really happening_. She fumbles, then grasps at the leather, pulls it firmly to extract it from the buckle, watching Beca’s face as Beca intently watches Chloe’s hands. She’s sure this is the sexiest moment she’s ever experienced, and she’s suddenly seized with the urge to get Beca’s jeans off of her immediately, to see her whole body, to feel it against her, to press her own body fully up against it and make this frustration end.

Once she’s fully unclasped Beca’s belt and button, she pushes her insistently off of her lap, pulling on the sides of her pants until Beca takes over, eyes wide and dark, stare more intense than Chloe’s ever seen it, and it makes Chloe pull at the button of her own pants, push them frantically down her legs and kick them off wildly when one side gets trapped around an ankle.

 

Beca’s still standing there, flushed and goosebumped and messy-haired, wearing only her panties, and Chloe suddenly feels the distance between them like a crazed ache. It's too far. So desperately, she reaches up, pulling Beca’s hips until they’re as close as they can get whilst Chloe’s still sat down. Her heartbeat feels like it’s thumping everywhere as hands run up the outsides of Beca’s thighs, watching the way more goosebumps form along the route her fingers follow. She leans forward, presses her open mouth to Beca’s abdomen, and feels the vibration of Beca’s moan as she runs her tongue across the soft, pale skin. Beca’s hands curl into Chloe’s tangled hair, and she marvels that this is the first time she’s ever put her mouth _here_ , and _here_ , and _here_ , as it travels up Beca’s ribs to the gentle curve of her breasts.

Her fingers dance around Beca’s hips, fingernails along the back of thighs, palms into the irresistibly graspable flesh of her backside, before her mouth moves once more, this time to capture a nipple in the wet heat, feeling the firm flesh she’s got clasped in her mouth and grazing it with her teeth. And _god_ , the sounds Beca makes.

Chloe’s sure she can’t possibly be more turned on than she is right now, sitting on her bed in just her underwear with Beca’s nipple in her mouth, listening to the groans and feeling the arch of Beca’s back as she desperately tries to press in closer, the grip of her hair in Beca’s hands, almost uncomfortably tight. She can feel the heat radiating from Beca’s crotch where it’s pressed into her chest, and the need to touch her there is suddenly overwhelming.

Chloe forcibly breaks away from Beca’s skin to move her hands to the elastic of Beca’s underwear, pulling at it gently, finding Beca’s wide eyes with her own.

“Can I?”

It’s the first words either of them have spoken since they were down in the hallway, and it makes the moment feel suddenly far more intense, as if reminding Chloe that this really is her and this really is Beca, her best friend, standing in front of her almost naked, assenting with a sure nod to Chloe making her fully, completely, unabashedly naked.

And so Chloe’s fingers are trembling as she works the thin fabric down Beca’s thighs, and her heart thudding crazily as Beca, naked best friend Beca, then moves to liberate Chloe from her own underwear. So much so that she nearly forgets to lift her hips to aid the process and Beca has to tug so hard Chloe tumbles onto her back. Beca laughs openly, drunkenly, grin wide on her face, and Chloe knows in that moment, Beca’s dark eyes glittering with mirth, that she is irrevocably one hundred percent in love with this ridiculous person before her.

So she reaches up, grin now just as wide, laughing too, and pushes through her excessively turned-on, drunken haze to twist her body around, pull Beca down over her and kiss her in the most thorough fashion she can muster.

And there it is again, the chant. _Don’t stop, don’t stop_. Because now she really can really feel Beca everywhere, and there’s a leg between her thighs, and there’s hot, wetness from between Beca’s own legs pressed up against her, and suddenly things are serious again, laughter forgotten in an instant. Chloe rolls her hips upwards, onto the firm skin of the leg Beca has pressed into her, and their groans are simultaneous and _loud_. Chloe remembers for a second that there’s at least one other person somewhere in the house, but then Beca’s hand reaches between them, and slips without warning into slick folds and-

 

“Oh my God.”

 

She stares up at Beca, eyes wide with shock at the pleasure, and Beca looks so flushed, so in awe Chloe barely knows what to focus on. So her body decides for her, eyes clamping firmly shut and forehead furrowing as Beca moves her fingers in a deft rhythm, pressing with her thigh all the while, rocking over and over on Chloe’s leg as she moves her fingers in a tight circle around Chloe’s clit.

“Beca,” She breathes, desperately. “Oh my God, Beca.” Her body feels like it’s burning up inside, tingling and buzzing and fizzing, and _oh my god_ , so much pleasure she feels insane with it, and she has no control over the volume of the groans and cries and pleas of Beca’s name that come out of her mouth as Beca touches and touches and touches, getting firmer and faster and _oh my god._

And then her rhythm falters for a second, and Chloe opens her eyes, feels with a jolt as Beca’s fingers move lower. Chloe can see the question in Beca’s eyes, so she nods frantically, gasping, and Beca slips a finger, and then another deep into the wet heat, sliding upwards and curling around, before repeating the action more confidently, pressing again with her thigh when she hears the desperation of Chloe’s moan, and feels the way her back arches up.

Chloe grasps at anything she can reach, hands moving manically over Beca’s backside, hips, shoulder blades, grasping and letting go, and clawing and moving on. A hand makes it to Beca’s hair, and pulls her solidly down into a messy kiss, noses bumping, and breathlessly gasping as tongues move over each other roughly. Beca nips at Chloe’s lips, then along her jaw, biting a trail to her earlobe, before sucking down again on a reddish mark she’s left over Chloe’s pulse point.

Chloe’s mind is elsewhere, on some other plane completely, consumed totally by the feeling of Beca over her and _inside_ her, with those fingers and hands she’s watched and stroked and played with so many times. Then Beca somehow twists her hand so that her thumb presses firmly into Chloe’s clit at the exact moment her fingers curl, deep inside her, and Chloe’s thrown over the edge completely unexpectedly. Her hands grasp into Beca’s back far too tightly as her body spasms, bucking underneath Beca madly, drawing her back up, away from the bed and crying out in a way that she knows anyone at home right now will hear.

She can feel her pulse everywhere, and a tingle over a skin that’s almost _too_ much, and when she opens her eyes to take in Beca, still hovering over her, hand not-yet removed her body shudders a few more times at the sight of her flushed face and wild eyes. Chloe’s body finally relaxes, sinking heavily into the mattress beneath her, and she can’t help the grin that spreads up her face, though it’s temporarily wiped when she gasps at Beca removing her hand gingerly. But the smile returns, and Beca mirrors it.

 

“Oh my God.” Chloe manages to squeeze out between gasping breaths. Beca just grins even harder. “You look so pleased with yourself, stop it.” Chloe throws a hand over her eyes, but the smile never leaves her face, and Beca barks a laugh.

“Should I not be?” She rolls off Chloe onto her side, and Chloe turns her head, lifts the arm covering her eyes to look at Beca’s dark, shining ones.

“Shut up.” She says through an even wider grin. Beca, in response, pulls Chloe’s chin towards her and kisses her firmly but languidly, leaving them both breathless when they break away.

“You, you are-” Beca pauses, as though considering her word choice, and whispers the next part. “-the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

And Chloe gapes, unable to register. even after what just happened, that it was Beca _her best friend Beca_ that just said those words out loud. In lieu of responding, she rolls her body in one swift movement until she’s on top of Beca, capturing her mouth in a kiss at the same time she grasps both hands over Beca’s breasts. She forgets immediately that she’s had any kind of release at all, body hot and tingling and overwhelmed once more with the feeling of Beca’s body, pressed underneath her, their skin slick and sticky.

She twists a nipple firmly between two fingers, revelling at the way it makes Beca’s eyes widen and mouth fall open, gasping. She trails her other hand firmly downwards, over the soft skin of Beca’s stomach, through rough, dark curls. She can feel the heat before she even presses her fingers down, and the hovered pause makes Beca buck her hips up, desperate for Chloe’s touch. So she gives it without further hesitation, because she’s always been unable to deny Beca anything and she’s certainly not about to start now. Not when this is _exactly_ what she wants to give.

The feeling, as she presses her hand to Beca, is overwhelming. The silky, hot wetness that immediately coats her fingers makes her push herself into Beca’s thigh with a groan to match the one that falls out of Beca’s mouth.

“Oh my god, you feel so good.” Chloe gasps, but Beca can’t find the brainpower to respond with words, instead rocking her hips into Chloe’s hand to encourage her into a rhythm, and Chloe happily obliges, watching with awe at the pleasure that passes over Beca’s face as she circles her clit firmly. She moves her body slightly downwards, capturing the nipple she’s not twisting in the fingers of her left hand with her mouth, and Beca arches upwards, crying out.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Chloe feels her heart thudding at Beca’s words, her shock at hearing them echoed back to her almost enough to make her actually stop. But instead she moves on more frantically, passing her lips down the underside of Beca’s breast and over her stomach, nipping and licking at Beca’s writing body, the rhythm of her hand never faltering. She pushes her body down the bed as she continues to bite and lick her way across Beca’s abdomen, nipping at her hips, dipping her tongue into the groove where thigh meets torso. The sounds Beca’s making are an almost constant stream now, as her body bucks and wriggles under Chloe’s touches and warm mouth. Chloe can feel how hot her skin is, see how flushed she is everywhere, and it sends more jolts to her belly, more heat across her skin, tingles to the tips of her fingers.

She moves the last step of the journey downwards in one sudden swoop, lifting her hand away and replacing it immediately with a swipe of her tongue. Beca arches upwards into Chloe’s face so sharply Chloe has to hold her hips down, listening to the way the moan reverberates in the room, or maybe just in her head, which is buzzing and loopy with desire.

Because now she’s tasting Beca, and running her tongue up between folds, and she’s never done this before but _oh my god_ , she better get to do it again. Beca’s writhing is even more intense now, and her heels curl around to press into Chloe’s back. When Chloe brings two fingers up to slide confidently inside Beca, as she sucks firmly on her clit, Chloe’s rewarded with the loudest cry yet.

“Chloe, _fuck_.”

Chloe doesn’t want to tease, but she also doesn’t want to stop, so whilst she moves her fingers steadily in and out of Beca, she doesn’t let her tongue hit a rhythm. She alternates between swirling the tip of her tongue around Beca’s clit, to passing the whole of it roughly up between folds, to sucking and licking just anywhere and everywhere until Beca, slick with sweat and desperate with the way she’s teetering on the edge, claws into Chloe’s hair to force her into a steady pattern.

After that it doesn’t take long before Chloe can feel Beca tightening around her fingers, and she comes with a sharp cry of Chloe’s name, and gasping tremors that lift her spasming body away from the mattress before she flops and sinks back into it, limbs heavy and twitching. Chloe watches with awe, licking slowly up and down still, even after she extracts her fingers, unwilling to move away.

 

 _Just in case I don't get to do it again,_ is the thought she doesn’t let herself fully form.

 

“Chloe, oh my god,” Beca moans. “You’re killing me.” So reluctantly she breaks away, wiping her face roughly across the back of an arm, before pulling her body up again to lay heavily next to Beca’s. She looks at Beca’s flushed, delirious and exhausted expression, her thoroughly tangled hair and the sheen of sweat that’s beading across her chest, and suddenly feels completely drunk again. She starts to laugh, and without question, Beca joins in, grinning sleepily.

“Can we do that again?” Chloe manages to get out, between breathless giggles.

“What, now? Or when we’re sober?” Beca runs her fingers over Chloe’s side and for a second that’s all she can think of.

“Either,” Chloe says eventually, before deciding to be truthful. “Both.”

Beca makes to move onto her side, before realising her body is heavier than she thought. So she uses a firm hand on Chloe’s hip to pull herself flush against her, tangling their legs.

“Yeah.” Beca says, grinning against Chloe’s lips. “Yeah, we can.”

“Both?”  
  
“Both.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter to this one-shot (AHEM) but I had no idea the response would be anything like this or that anyone might want a part two. But want you did, so I blame you entirely for this crazy mixture of soppy, fluffy, morning after smut we've ended up with here. I really hope you enjoy it because I had a great time writing it. Seriously, who knew smut was such fun? ;)

Chloe wakes to the sound of frantic whispering outside her bedroom door. She’s pretty sure she can make out Stacie’s voice, and a slightly louder one that must be Amy’s, but she can’t hear anything they’re saying. So instead she rolls to her side and takes in the beautiful sight beside her. Beca’s in exactly the same position as she fell asleep last night, lying on her side with one arm tucked under the pillow, facing Chloe. A heavy sleeper at the best of times, hungover Beca could probably sleep through a hurricane without stirring, so Chloe takes her chance to watch her in peace before the craziness that will likely ensue when she wakes up and realises that she’s still in bed, naked, with an equally naked Chloe.

Chloe takes time to catalogue the red marks across Beca’s exposed neck, the soft, pale skin that’s visible over the bedsheet marked with freckles Chloe had seen for the first time last night, the mess of hair that is undoubtedly sex-related, the remnant of Chloe’s lipstick under her ear.

Chloe’s stomach flips, heat rushing through her as she remembers how incredible it felt to touch Beca in all those places. To have Beca touch her back. To hear how much Beca was enjoying it, and to use her fingers and her mouth to make Beca give in and beg for the thing Chloe had been desperate for for years. Chloe knows she’s flushed now, can feel the heat in her cheeks and elsewhere, and she tries to banish the thoughts from her head, because if Beca wakes up freaking out, a very visibly turned on Chloe is not going to help matters. And Chloe really doesn’t want Beca to freak out. So she concentrates again on the voices outside, suddenly interrupted by an _“oh em aca gee!”_ hissed at a volume that’s a weak attempt at best at being surreptitious, and Chloe thinks it’s Stacie that shushes Emily loudly afterwards.

She can make out snippets of their three way conversation- “ _and she wasn’t in her bed," “definitely not," “where is she?" “completely_ _wasted,"_  and _“hot."_ and then Fat Amy says at full volume “BEC-” before the rest of the word is muffled by what Chloe can only assume is Stacie’s hand over her mouth. Then Stacie’s furiously whispering again, and Chloe can just about follow her final sentence.

“ _If you ruin this Chloe will murder you,"_  before several sets of feet thump down the stairs and away.

 

She has to hold in a laugh, and when she looks over at Beca again, her heart nearly jumps out of her chest when she sees that Beca is awake and watching her with a soft smile on her face.

“You’re awake.”

Beca nods a couple of times, smile growing. “Morning.” Her voice is a little husky, probably from all the alcohol and, Chloe realises with a jolt that makes her heart thump, all the loud noise they were making last night. Beca simply watches as Chloe feels a light blush spread up her cheeks, and Chloe suddenly doesn’t know what to do with her hands, which are lying in the blank space between their two bodies.

“You’re not freaking out,” she says quietly, fingers tapping on the mattress.

“Why would I be freaking out?”

“Um, Beca you do know why we’re in bed naked right now, and why there are, like, mouth-shaped marks all over both of us, right?”

Beca flushes, eyes shining but Chloe’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment or something else. “Yeah of course.” She looks at Chloe for a moment. “But I thought you, uh, I thought we agreed we wanted to do it again? When we were sober, I mean.”  
  
Chloe’s mouth falls open, a more honest than she expected question falling out of it before she has a chance to rein it in to something slightly less desperate sounding. “That wasn’t just a drunk thing you said?”

“No, Chlo. That wasn’t just a drunk thing I said.” Beca’s smile is gentle, before morphing slowly into something almost teasing. “I mean, you were there last night right? It’d be crazy not to want to do that again.”

Chloe’s grin makes her cheeks ache. “Yeah. Crazy.” She nods madly, feeling so ludicrously turned on for having not even _touched_ Beca this morning that she thinks she might melt any second.

 

Suddenly aware that she’s lying naked, in a bed, with Beca equally naked but that they’re not touching anywhere makes her want to pull Beca to her, feel the warmth of her body that she had revelled in last night, and never let go.

“I’m pretty sure I should be far more hungover than I feel,” Beca says, rubbing at her forehead.

“We did drink _a lot."_

“Apparently, uh, sex is good pre-hangover cure or something. I never knew.” There’s a little bit of laughter in Beca’s eyes, but all Chloe can think about is Beca saying the word sex. Whilst they lie naked in Chloe’s bed. After having sex multiple times. Chloe smiles widely, heat rushing through her again. _Sex! Sex with Beca! That actually happened!!_

“You’ve never had drunk sex before?” She’s grinning in a way that’s disproportionate to the question, but Beca’s quite used to Chloe’s random head tangents that send grins and laughs and smiles flying any old time in any old conversation, so she doesn’t question it.

“Well, yeah, I have. But it was-” Beca pauses, chews on her lip a little, and Chloe watches it, transfixed. “It was _nothing_ like last night.”

“Nothing has _ever_ been like last night, for me. By the way.” She watches as a flush runs up Beca’s cheeks, and she’s suddenly desperate with the urge to put her lips to it. She just looks so pretty and perfect and dishevelled.

So she leans forward, placing a hand on Beca’s bare, warm shoulder, and presses her lips into Beca’s cheek, holding them there for a long time before pulling slowly away. But she doesn’t get far because suddenly Beca’s hand is up in her hair, and her soft lips are on Chloe’s and _oh, okay._

It takes her a second to remember to kiss back, body tingling from her fingers to her toes as she allows herself to get swept up in Beca’s kiss, in the feeling of Beca’s warm, slightly chapped lips gently moving over hers, not at all tentative like Chloe supposed they might be.

 

Kissing Beca sober is somehow totally different and way, way better. There’s no drunk haze, and Chloe’s fully in control of all of her limbs and her mouth, so as soon as she’s registered what’s happening she goes all in. She places a palm across Beca’s lower back to pull their bodies together _finally,_ eliciting a groan from both of them that creates the chance Chloe was waiting for to slip her tongue into Beca’s mouth.

Then all she can take in is the pull of Beca’s hand in her hair, the fingers she’s splaying across Chloe’s hip. The warmth of their breasts now being pressed into one another, so soft and excruciatingly comfortable, the tangle of their legs, uncoordinated and messy as their bodies pull closer and closer together, and Beca’s tongue, warm and firm as it licks over Chloe’s.

 

And then Chloe has to break away for air, and the pair of them are both gasping, eyes bright and cheeks red and warm as they look into each other’s eyes, breathing deeply to catch up.

Their bodies are pulled close together still, and Chloe really, really doesn’t want to break away, but she thinks if she doesn’t replace some of the liquid she alcohol-ed away last night she’s possibly going to pass out next time Beca kisses her. So she rolls over, hand reaching out for the glass she keeps on her bedside table, only to find an empty coaster instead.

“Shit.”

“What’s up?”

“I picked the worst day to clear my cup collection back to the kitchen. I’m dying of thirst.” She whines a little, then rolls back to face Beca for a second. “You need some water too?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll go get some.” She goes to shuffle out from under the covers, but hesitates at the last second, and locks a hand around one of Beca’s to regain some of their contact. She opens her mouth a couple of times before speaking, suddenly nervous. “Becs, are you still going to be here when I get back?”

Beca’s brow furrows. “Chlo.  _Yes_.” She squeezes Chloe’s hand tightly. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Chloe smiles at Beca, and tries to banish away all of the thoughts she’s let fester in there for the past few years about how Beca could never want her in that way, how this crush is always going to be unrequited and how she’d just scare Beca away if she ever said anything. She starts to shuffle out of the bed again, but Beca grips onto Chloe’s hand to hold her close still.

“Chlo. I...I’m, like, totally shit with words. But I want to stay. I want-” She pauses, and then her voice is  much quieter when she opens her mouth again, betraying a hint of nerves for the first time that morning. “-I want _you._  So, uh, I don’t know how-” She pauses again, swallowing. “Just let me show you, yeah?”

Chloe’s heart’s thumping so wildly she can hear it in her ears, and she reaches her other hand up to stroke softly across Beca’s cheek.

“Okay.” She grins at Beca, and Beca returns it, so wide that Chloe can see all her teeth and she looks so sweet and silly, and she’s _so_ naked and in Chloe’s bed, and-

 

_She wants me! OMG!_

 

Chloe just wants to keel over and squeal and kick her legs and maybe scream into a pillow. “I really want to kiss you but I might die of dehydration if I do, so I’m going to go to the kitchen and then I am going to come back and I am going to kiss you, Beca Mitchell. So just...prepare yourself.” Then she hops out of bed in one swift movement, and though her hangover bubbles into view with the suddenly upright position, mostly she just feels a little bit delirious with excitement.

When she turns back to Beca, she’s highly amused to find her attempting to avert her eyes from the sight of Chloe standing stark naked in the middle of the room.

She stalks closer to the bed again, trying to force Beca’s eyes to her.

“Beca,” she says, walking up to the side of the bed and starting to lean slowly over where Beca’s laying, still mostly covered by Chloe’s deep blue sheets. “You know you’ve done much, much more than look at this body, right?” She leans close to Beca’s face, placing her arms either side of Beca’s head, so that Beca has a full view of her body. “And that I’m going to let you do it again?” She leans her head to Beca’s ear to whisper the last few words. “So please look. I want you to. It’s hot.” And she nibbles briefly onto Beca’s earlobe before prancing away and pulling on the first t shirt and gym shorts she comes across in the various piles of clothes scattered around her perpetually messy room.

When she looks back at Beca, right before slipping out the door, her face is red and she looks sort of breathless and delirious, and it makes Chloe laugh openly. “I’ll be back soon.”

And Beca pulls herself together enough to return Chloe’s smile, and shake her head disbelievingly.

“You’ll be the death of me, Chloe Beale,” Chloe just about catches as she pushes the door to again behind her and crashes down the stairs two at a time.

 

So wrapped up in thoughts about Beca, she completely forgets there are likely to be other Bellas in the kitchen until she steps around the corner and is immediately swooped upon by Stacie.

“Oh my God. Tell me everything.”

Chloe just laughs. “Nope.” She turns her back on Stacie to reach up into the cupboard for two glasses.

“Holy shit.”

When Chloe turns around, Stacie’s much closer than before, and she grabs at the collar of Chloe’s oversized tshirt to pull at it a little, revealing even more of the line of red marks that trail down Chloe’s chest. Chloe swats at the hand, trying to stop the proud grin from spreading too obviously across her face.

“ _Beca_ did that? Nice.” Stacie drops her voice a little before speaking again. “So how was it? I mean, it _sounded_ great, but it was yeah? It was good?”

“So good.” And now Chloe’s grinning and Stacie’s mirroring it.

“Ugh, you’re like, _grossly_ happy.” Chloe grins even wider. “How many orgasms did you have last night?”

“Stacie!”

“Fine, fine, I’m gonna need more details later, but I’ll let you, uh, get back to it.” She winks at Chloe as she turns to fill the glasses with water.

 

“It? Is that what we’re calling the little midget these days?” Fat Amy says loudly, swanning into the room in her usual over-dramatic fashion, then sliding on her socks over to Chloe. “I mean, I’m still fine with calling her Beca. But I’m just not sure if I’m saying it right anymore, you know what I mean?”

Chloe furrows her brow, confused, and as always with Amy’s jokes, this means you’ve walked into the trap.

“Should I start calling her ‘ _Beca!’_ ” She says it loudly, and with a moan, so that Chloe immediately flushes red. “Or is it more like ‘ _Becs! Bec, Bec, OhmygodBec, Beca!_ ’” She wriggles her body along with the words, and Chloe wants to die. “Have I been doing it wrong all along?”

“Oh my God.” Stacie’s cackling with laughter, and Chloe’s face feels like it’s glowing. “Amy, if you stop talking now I won’t make you do cardio for a week.”

“It says a lot about how into this joke I am right now that I’m genuinely considering turning your offer down, ginger.” She plays along as though thoughtfully considering her options for a moment. “Okay. Deal. But only because I’m feeling nice and I’m like super happy that you and our tiny friend both got some. Or, like, a lot. By the sounds of it.”

“Please stop talking.” Chloe can’t keep the grin off her face, but she’s pretty ready to just melt right on into the floor.

“Get back to it then,” Amy says, curtseying towards the door. “Your lady awaits.”

“Chlo, take this.” And Stacie’s shoving a plate of toast in Chloe’s direction with a wink. “I’ll make some more. You probably need the sustenance more than I do.”

“I’m considering not leaving my room for several weeks if this is what it’s going to be like every time I do, by the way.” Chloe warns, jokingly, looking at Amy and Stacie in turn.

“Yeah, no, we all know that’s not the reason you don’t want to leave your room.” Amy says, kicking her foot at Chloe’s butt as Chloe makes her way out the door, shaking her head and grinning.

“Tell Beca we say hi!”

 

And as Chloe skips up the stairs as quickly as she can with two cups held precariously in one hand, the toast in the other, she hears an eruption of squeals from the kitchen.

She has to put the toast down to open the door, and then slides the plate along the carpet with her foot, so that when Chloe turns to Beca there’s laughter in her eyes. She’s sitting up in the bed, one of Chloe’s favourite t-shirts on, looking at Chloe with a fond expression that makes her heart want to burst open.

“Stacie provided breakfast,” Chloe says, pointing at the toast on the floor with her toe. “Her and Amy say hi.” She raises her eyebrows to Beca, chugging her glass of water after passing Beca her own.

“Yeesh. I bet that was fun.”

“Just be glad it was me that went downstairs and not you.” She wipes her mouth and puts the glass down on the desk before bending down to fish the toast up off the floor. “And they definitely heard us. A lot.”

“Oh God.” Beca suddenly pulls the sheets up over her face, overcome with embarrassment. “I am never leaving this room ever again.”

“Fine by me. That’s what I said too. They thought it was for different reasons.” And then they’re both staring at each other, and Chloe feels hot all over again, like there’s electricity flowing through the room, heating it up, making her aware of all her skin and how it’s tingling in anticipation of _something._  She’s definitely never been this turned on whilst holding toast before. She bends down, putting it back on the floor without breaking eye contact with Beca, and then surges over to the bed, capturing Beca’s lips with her own and straddling her lap in one swift movement, making the springs jangle as she settles into position, kissing Beca hard.

Beca moans into the kiss, and Chloe responds by pulling at the bottom of the shirt Beca’s wearing, immediately needing more skin. She’s been building up to this moment all morning, and now it’s like the dam has broken, and she’s not going to stop until she’s got a naked body to press against, until she’s making those sounds come out of Beca again, until Beca’s hands are on her body, moving and touching and- and-

 

She shivers at the thought.

 

“You look hot in my clothes.” Chloe breathes out between frantic swipes of her tongue over Beca’s, breaking away to pull the shirt up and away in one go. “I’ll let you put it on again later.”

And before Chloe can latch herself onto Beca again, her own shirt’s being pulled over her head roughly, and Beca’s pushing at her hips with her hands to make room to rid Chloe of her shorts, pulling at the waistband when Chloe’s on her knees, before letting go to allow Chloe to maneuver out of them herself. Chloe pushes the sheets out of the way so that there are no further obstructions, and this time she slows down to take in the view. Positioned across Beca’s thighs again, feeling the bare, warm skin underneath her own, she knows Beca must be able feel how wet she is, and the thought makes her heart beat even faster. She can feel Beca squirm because of it, a blush of heat rising up her chest again as she claws her nails into Chloe’s thighs.

From here Chloe can see up close the bruised marks she’s left over Beca’s collarbone, and at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She runs her hand over them softly, then down over the pattern of dark freckles that splays across Beca’s chest and onto her abdomen. She follows another trail of them down one arm, then back up, feeling Beca shiver beneath her, her hips rolling upwards slightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Chloe and another roll in response to that.

Beca’s hands move from Chloe’s thighs to her face, thumbs running over her cheekbones and pulling Chloe’s eyes upwards, from her gaze over a particular favourite triangle of freckles she’s discovered on the side of Beca’s left breast.

 

Beca’s gaze is intense, and it makes Chloe’s whole body ache.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Beca says, voice rough still as her fingers run across Chloe’s jaw and over her lips so, so softly, and Chloe’s sure her body’s just going to shatter or cease to exist if Beca keeps acting like this around her. It’s almost overwhelming.

She does the only thing she can think to do in response to that, and pulls Beca’s face towards her with a firm hand in the curls at the back of Beca’s neck. And then that delicious slowness they’d fallen into is replaced again with desperation, and Chloe runs her mouth from Beca’s lips down her neck, licking and sucking and nipping over the marks she’s already left, tasting the still-sweaty skin from last night, and Beca groans, rocking her hips more firmly up into Chloe.

She runs her hands without stopping over Chloe’s thighs, back, arms, ribs, pressing and pulling and massaging, before coming to a stop resting gently over Chloe’s breasts, and Chloe’s mouth falls open with the feeling of Beca’s warm hands over the extra-sensitive skin.

“God, Beca.” She arches into the touch, feels it burning through her like a fuse, running hot and wild and her mind is consumed, once again with nothing but Beca. Beca’s touch and her sounds, and the gentle but consistent rocking of her hips, and the memory of everything that Beca is, of the last night they spent together, of what they could be if they maybe never stopped doing this.

 

Beca, naked best friend Beca, so at home and confident under Chloe’s touch. So warm and soft and beautiful. _So, so, so beautiful.  
_ And suddenly sitting like this is not enough, and Chloe clambers off a lost looking Beca onto her knees, breathing harsh and fast as she catches up.

 

“Lay down.”

 

Beca blinks up at her, as though trying to work her way out of a daze, then does as she’s told, before reaching out her hands to pull Chloe back over her. Chloe fits so perfectly there, she thinks, moulded around Beca’s body, the feeling making her groan and squirm, and _god_ , she doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on for this long without doing something about it. So she can barely help herself when she grinds firmly into the leg Beca has pressed between her own and the sweet, blessed relief is just so overwhelmingly good that she groans far too loudly, Beca echoing it back at her, wide eyed, before rocking up into her again, and then again, hands rushing everywhere.

 

“Fuck, Beca.”

“Chlo, oh my God.”

“Fuck.”

“ _Fuck."_

 

Beca’s forcibly slides herself out from under Chloe, pushing at her shoulder to flip her onto her back, before climbing gracefully on top of her. Then Beca’s grinding into her again, mouth hot on her neck, sharp teeth brushing over the bruised skin more softly than last night, soothing with her tongue, firm and twisting. She licks a path up to Chloe’s earlobe, holding it softly between her teeth for a second, making Chloe’s breath come out in strange gasps and loud exhales that make her feel like she’s run a mile.

“I want to touch you everywhere,” Beca whispers into her ear, voice still croaky and so damn sexy Chloe squirms and bucks up at the simple words.

“God, Beca, please. Please touch me.” And she’s rewarded with Beca capturing her lips in a crazed kiss, totally messy and wet and uncoordinated, but completely _hot_ all the same. Her hand somehow ends up on Chloe’s inner thigh, and Chloe’s whole body tenses with the anticipation of finally, finally getting some proper relief. But then Beca seems to change her mind, and the hand moves up and along Chloe’s side, tickling at her ribs.

Instead Beca’s mouth starts moving down Chloe’s chest, continuing her path of swiping tongues and open-mouthed kisses, of teeth grazes and hot breath. She licks a trail straight between Chloe’s breasts, before returning upwards to claim a nipple between her lips, running her tongue over it roughly before sucking and twisting it round, then switching to give the same treatment to the other side.

And Chloe’s mind is gone, mad and delirious and making- once again- far too much noise, and if this becomes a thing ( _please, please let this become A Thing)_  then they’re really going to have to address that at some point. But not today. Definitely not today.

Because today Beca’s mouth is moving on downwards, over the firm muscles of Chloe’s abdomen, and Chloe holds her breath, wide eyed, body tingling, hot and wild with the anticipation of knowing exactly what’s coming. Of knowing exactly what Beca’s about to do. Beca. Her Beca. Best friend Beca with the adorable laugh that makes her scrunch up her nose, with the habit of lying always at odd angles on the sofa so that her legs hang off the arms, or her head’s upside down. Beca with secret triangles of freckles, and with a confidence in bed that Chloe doesn’t totally know why she didn’t expect. Beca with that tongue that she’s been working across Chloe’s body. That now moves to lick firmly between Chloe’s legs.

 

“Fuck!”

 

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ Chloe can do nothing but utter vague attempts at words, groaning and gasping for air, body writhing around so much Beca has to hold solidly onto Chloe’s hips as she works her tongue in a firm pattern around Chloe’s clit. She feels like she’s left her body behind, that her mind is so utterly delirious with the pleasure of it all that it’s hopped out of her for a moment.

Chloe looks down and watches, and suddenly her mind’s back in her body, by _oh my god,_  somehow it’s even more intense, and Beca’s eyes meet hers, warm and shining. Chloe grasps her hands into Beca’s tangled mess of hair, because all she can comprehend right now is the view and the feeling of Beca’s head between her legs, Beca’s tongue on her and, occasionally, inside her, and she know she needs to make sure it doesn’t stop. Possibly ever.

She seems to lose control of her hands and mouth entirely as she watches Beca, and Beca watches back, cheeks totally flushed. They open and close around clumps of Beca’s hair, squeezing and pulling, the words coming out of her mouth almost incomprehensible. All of a sudden Beca hits a certain pattern and Chloe feels like she’s been flung upwards again, and she’s teetering right over the edge, breaths gasping, body dangling over the void just waiting for the drop.

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my God oh my God oh my God.”

 

And then she falls completely, orgasm thumping through her in spasms, sending her hips bucking and explosive shivers up and down her spine before her body flops back onto the bed, utterly exhausted. She relinquishes her tight hold on Beca’s hair a little to pull her gently back upwards. The look on Beca’s face is one of utter awe, and Chloe knows she needs to kiss her _right now,_  so she pulls a little further, captures Beca’s still wet lips in her own, the taste of herself there a reminder of what just happened, and Chloe groans into the kiss.

 

“Oh my God, Chloe,” Beca breathes, sounding utterly desperate, when they break apart, and Chloe reaches up to push some of Beca’s hair back behind her ear gently, chest still heaving, grinning at the wild look in Beca’s eyes.

“That was the _hottest_ thing that has ever happened to me.” She’s not even totally sure how she’s forming words right now. Beca flushes even further somehow at this information, before pressing her mouth to Chloe’s neck and sucking hard for a second.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe, you need to stop talking and touch me before I die, please.” She licks up to Chloe’s ear, and Chloe grasps at the soft flesh of her backside as she does so. “Please. Fuck. Please touch me.”

So Chloe does what must surely be the only response to a request like that, and flips them over in one swift motion, and puts her hand exactly where Beca wants it. O _h my god_ Chloe knows now why she sounded so desperate, because she is so wet, and the thought that this is all for her makes Chloe’s brain go fuzzy with the craziness of it all. With how insanely good it feels to touch Beca like this, to watch the reactions to her hands movements play so clearly across Beca’s face, and hear the moans and gasps and cries as Chloe moves her hand in a fast pattern, not bothering to mess around.

 

“Chlo, Chloe, oh my God, Cho, yes, _Chlo."_

 

And once again Chloe had a madly writhing Beca Mitchell underneath her, and once again she’s entirely sure that she’s going to want to do this again and again. That she probably won’t survive unless she gets to do this once more, every time, always once more.

It doesn’t take long for Beca’s cries to move to a solid flow of groans, for her hips to start bucking in rhythm with Chloe’s hand, especially when Chloe uses the force of her thigh between Beca’s to press her fingers even more firmly. Chloe know’s Beca’s about to reach her climax just from watching her face- the flick of her tongue outwards, and the furrow of her brow- and that knowledge spreads wetness and heat between her own legs again, as far gone with desire as she was before her own orgasm as Beca comes hard, body jerking and bucking up into Chloe’s hand, breath coming out in a stilted cry.

 

Chloe’s pretty sure her flushed face is the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen, and when Beca wraps her arms around Chloe tightly, she’s _certain_ this is the most beautiful place she’s ever been. They sink into each other, as though their bodies somehow became ten times more malleable after the force of their orgasms, arms wrapped around one another, legs tangled, pulled close, and warm, sticky skin touching everywhere.

Chloe reaches her head up to kiss softly over Beca’s now blissfully sleepy face. She kisses across her forehead, over her closed eyelids, down across her cheek bones. She kisses harder on the dry patch of skin between her eyebrows that Beca hates, and then, because she doesn’t think she can possibly hold it in any longer, breathes a soft “I love you,” into Beca’s ear. She leaves her face pressed against Beca’s clammy cheek, so she can feel Beca’s smile when it forms, pressing into her as though they’re trying to share it, and Beca opens her eyes, lifts a hand to maneuver Chloe’s face until they’re looking at each other properly.

“I know.” Beca grins hard, all her teeth showing, and then laughs suddenly.

“What?” Chloe laughs too. Doesn’t know any other way to respond to Beca’s sweet, open giggles. Beca leans in, whispers something in her ear.

“This is crazy and ridiculous. But I love you too.”

“Good.” She grips her arms around Beca even tighter, because she feels slightly mad with emotion and she thinks she might cry any second if she doesn’t keep talking, doesn’t keep making Beca smile and laugh. “Because I’m never letting you have sex with anyone else ever again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat to me on tumblr, I'm super friendly I promise and willingly accept all squeals and comments and chatter. I'm pipgoeswild :)


End file.
